


Oc oneshots

by AnxietyMuffin



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyMuffin/pseuds/AnxietyMuffin
Summary: This is where you can read my mortal kombat canon x oc shit.I dunno how good they are, or that anyone will read them, but i hope you enjoyIt won’t just be ships it can be skits or backstory.Also my first published work
Kudos: 5





	1. Weak lock

Nirene dragged himself to his apartment, rubbing his eyes, it was close by SF base and was currently where most of the ex revenents were, recovering till they could go to their respective homes. 

A long day of filling out lots of mission files, busy but slow, he was so so ready for bed. Like, his eyes were barely remaining open as he reached for his door. Something felt off though, the gut feeling snapped him back to reality.

He hesitantly opened his door, on guard. His house looked fine. Though he noticed there was dirt on the floor...leading from the door to the living room. "Must've forgotten to take my boots off at some point" he concluded, kicking his own boots off and leaving them by the door

Nirene entered the living room with a broom to clean it only to stop in his tracks, and dropping the broom when he met eyes with Erron Black.

They stared at each other in silence before Nirene finally broke it "y'know i was gonna ask why and how the fuck you got into my house, but i think i'd rather you tell me which lock is the weakest" he muttered.

"Yer boss gave me the key" Erron reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, tossing it to him, Nirene's reflexes were way off cause he missed it by a long shot. "What the fuck sonya" he muttered, kneeling to pick it up.

"She wasn't keen on the idea of giving it to me, you should give her that" Erron quirked a brow. Nirene groaned and rubbed his eyes "whatever, i'm fucking tired, sleep on the couch or somewhere i don't care. I'll deal with it tomorrow" he told him, walking away.

Erron nodded and took off his hat, putting it on the table next to the couch and laid down.

The next morning Nirene managed to wake up early enough, getting out of bed. He was as one would look, slept in his pants, shirtless and messy hair. Rubbing his eyes he walked out of the hall. It was until this point that he had forgotten that Erron was in his house, almost having a heart attack when he saw him on his couch. “jESUS—“ he jumped back and put a hand on his chest, heaving. He grabbed a pillow that was next to him and threw it at the sleeping man, earning an alarmed "Oof—" 

"Alright, talk cowboy, why are you here" he asked, going into the kitchen, to make coffee, just nearly missing his door frame as he walked through. He grumbled something about his shoulders. When Erron didn't reply, he huffed and threw another pillow at him, once again nailing him in the gut.

Erron grunted and curled up for a moment "Would you quit that-" he looked over at him but bit his tongue. "Oh good, you're awake. For a second i thought you had fallen asleep. How do you want your coffee." the passive aggressive sweet tone in his voice was off putting.

Erron stood up, not sure if he was being sarcastic "milk" he leaned against the breakfast bar, making an effort to avoid staring at him. Both shirtless and maskless it was proven to be difficult.

"Doesn't answer my question" He turned on the coffee and watched as the pot started to fill up, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a knife and a spoon..the knife to be ready incase this was a trick, which he hoped it wasn't. He didn't need that at— well shit it was 10am.

"You live all by yourself? Y'er house is pretty big for one person" Erron remarked, trying to fill in the dreadful silence. He stared at his back, noticing the several scars and admiring how he was lean yet muscular, how broad his shoulders were while his waist was perfectly slim.

"I mean...yeah, you try living your whole life sharing rooms with other people, I just wanted a bigger space." He mumbled, pouring two glasses of coffee. "Easier to move around, plus I can always rent out a room, but i have a feeling the kid's are gonna be visiting more often than not"

He went over to the fridge grabbing the milk, pouring coffee into two mugs, then the milk. Erron watched as he added honey into his own coffee. He found the combination odd but didn’t comment on it

Their eyes met briefly when he brought the cups over, Nirene had taken notice Erron didn't have whatever black gunk he normally had smudged over his eyes for once. It was a sight. While Erron noticed the shiny aqua colour of Nirene's eyes, most times it was blocked by his hair, so this was the first time getting a good look at them. They were such a pretty colour, reminding him of the ponds in his home town

They both seemed to realize that they were staring cause both immediately switched to a different activity. Erron sipped the drink while Nirene went to sweeping the floor, picking up the broom from where he had last left it the previous night, “Next time you decide to grace me with your presence at 11:30 at night, at least take your boots off” he told him. Erron nodded “Sorry” he mumbled in a half ass apology.

Nirene rolled his eyes and put on a sweater that was just hanging on a chair. He then sat n the counter and sipped his coffee, raising a brow and Erron knew immediatel

”I came here to fetch some news from Sonya for kotal, we were shootin the shit then she mentioned you... I hadn’t seen you at all this time round cause i was on a mission for kotal” He trailed off looking away. “I wanted to see you so i asked and she gave me the key...I didn’t think i’d end up being so late” he was half expecting Nirene to blow up about it. “You..wanted to see me?” He asked, and Erron nodded

Erron had...missed him? His heart skipped a beat at the thought, and he’d be lying if he said those two weeks didn’t feel like forever. “Honestly I would have felt less insulted if you had just broken in” He joked, but Erron frowned...or at least he thought he frowned. “Right, sorry bout that” he muttered leaning back.

“..I missed you while you were away too, y’know” he admitted slowly. Erron raised a brow “I didn’t say that I missed you-“ “you did, you just wrote it in between the lines” Nirene cut him off, rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. “The previous comment came off rude, I’m sorry..” Erron stared at him, chuckling. “Well in that case, I think i missed your smartass comments the most” his tone was light hearted.

Nirene hummed, swinging his legs “and I, yours” he told him. The half truth, he missed his voice the most.

But he didn’t need to know that.


	2. Act like you care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raiden travels to Chaosrealm to discuss realm matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,342 words
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Anahita when alerted that a portal had opened to her realm, knowing very well who it’d be. When she arrived she found the god of thunder stepping foot into chaosrealm, he looked uncomfortable yet still as mighty as ever. “Greetings lord Raiden” she bowed her head “Your realm is looking.....well” Raiden told her though the scrunched up expression said a lot more, that chaos realm was too much. 

“Join me in my temple Raiden, it is a sacred area, therefore much quieter.” She made a motion for him to follow.

”That’s shocking.. Chaos realmers have a sacred area specifically for you? “Should they not lord raiden? After all, Water is the only thing that holds importance to them...and you would know something about shocking wouldn’t you?” Her joke light hearted as she led the way.

Raiden observed the chaosrealmers as they passed through, most bowing their heads to Anahita as a form of respect while the others glared at the thundergod, not malicious but..mischievous. As one would assume, it’s in their nature but much if it felt directed towards him.

”Pay them no mind, Lord Raiden. They merely toy with you” Anahita commented, sensing the tension behind her, when they arrived at the temple it was...extremely well kept, where their main source of water was, and seemingly a waterfall as a door. Raiden watched as Anahita parted the water curtain down the middle, granting them both access to the interior.

Finally they were seated in a room lined with books and scrolls a plenty, the furniture they were seated on was carved in a strange pattern. They discussed matters of the realm, almost in an idle fashion, before Anahita sat up, wanting to change the subject

”much like you Raiden i would do whatever it takes to protect and keep my realm safe, but I don’t understand why you want to do these check ups. I would alert you immediately if someone were to plan an invasion. You have my word” Anahita assured him, impatiently. “Now what is it that you truly wanted to bring to my attention this time?”

Raiden put an interesting looking relic on the table. She picked it up, curious to what it was. “This, I was wondering if you knew of it’s origins?” he asked “It feels powerful, but malevolent...” she remarked. “Rather...hm..” she trailed off, turning away and walking further into her temple. “Seido has plenty of relics such as your own but it’s properties...I’m not so sure of” she admitted. 

Looking up from the peculiar item, she gazed at Raiden for a moment then fixed her posture “Well if we are going to be in here for awhile, you must know of my..rule in the temple” a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, but she managed to keep a straight face, to seem as serious as possible.

”i am willing to comply, within reason-“ “no head covers here.” He blinked, not expecting that. He was hoping for a request, or every visit to follow he would bring her an offering. Raiden tilted his head “are you sure you don’t want me to bring you something from earthrealm?”

Anahita nodded, letting out a small laugh “if you wish raiden, you could do that too. It is just one request, surely the mighty thunder god can follow one rule~” she teased. 

Reluctantly he nodded, it wouldn’t be hard. If she was following his rules of their alliance then he would respect hers. As he worked on taking some of the gear off, Anahita went back to searching for all literature on the subject of relics and talismans.

Eventually she walked over with a large pile of very heavy looking books, scrolls piled on top, putting them down on the table, Raiden caught the scrolls that had nearly rolled off. Both stared at the stack then past it to meet eyes with the other “..We may be here for awhile, lord raiden” she stated, taking a seat.

“It does seem that way” he pulled the first book off the stack and brushed some dust off of it. “You’re staring, why?” He asked, glancing upward. “Your hair is lovely, i didn’t expect you to have any at all” she admitted, playfully as she went on to reading. Raiden leaned back, tucking a strand behind his ear “...thank you”

A few hours had past and they had plowed through most of the material, Anahita grew bored once more ”Have you ever been with any women?”She inquired, shutting her book. “Or man, however you swing.”

Raiden felt uncomfortable, not knowing exactly how to answer, he wasn’t keen on sharing his personal life. With a hesitant nod he kept a firm gaze that met hers. Anahita leaned back on her seat, resting her arm on the back of it. “Was it sindel?” When he nodded she gasped.

Raiden was surprised by the string of rambles that came from her next. “By the elder gods, really? Sindel? How lucky are you, mister? Goodness what i’d give to be in her presence, evil or not that woman is Gorgeous!” She gushed, sitting up. “It seemed to not have lasted long, did it?” Raiden shook his head, wanting to change the subject “why are you so intrigued by my past lovers?”

”I wanted to see if I could figure out your type, and i think i’ve figured it out rather quick.” She explained with a roll of her wirst. “You like women with large thighs.” She stated confidently, then laughing by raidens flustered expression. “I was right! By the elder gods, your face is so red” she teased. 

“I wouldn’t say it’s a type...just all women i’ve been with have..happened to have larger bodies” He said defensively. “No shame in that, I love some noise cancelling headphones” she claimed, patting her leg. The corners of raidens lips tugged to a small smile as he chuckled lightly. “Is that so?” 

She opened her book again and finally found a picture of the same object he had shown her earlier. “This is it” she ripped out the page and rolled it up, placing it in his hands. “It’s a banishment relic, something like a void. Bring that to Seido and I’m sure there will be SOMEone ready to share their obviously superior knowledge on this subject” she laughed and Raiden chuckled at her bitterness towards the opposing realm.

“What about you, Anahita?” She stopped laughing immediately. “Huh?” “Who have you been with aside from...well, a millennia worth of waste” he said, avoiding the name of the orderrealm god “..a mortal” her voice was quiet “before i became a god....I’ve nearly forgotten of him”

Raiden frowned, he walked over then knelt in front of her, gently he took her hand into his. A noticeable size difference between them, she intertwined their fingers and sighed. “He’s been dead for years as i have ascended long ago, i cannot dwell on something of no return-” she looked at Raiden and noticed the gentle gaze that met with hers.

“Look at you, acting like you care, it’s a sweet sight” Anahita pat his shoulder and pulled her hand away “Enough of this, I almost forgot why you’re truly here. I apologize for getting us side tracked” she stood up.

Raiden’s brows furrowed, he grabbed her hand gently. “I do genuinely care” he told her but She shook her head. “You care about your realm, that’s why we started this, so i could stop affecting the environment in a dangerous manner, i don’t expect you to actually care, raiden.” 

Raiden lowered his head guiltily, that’s how it had started, but he felt different now. “Anahita, that may have been true in the beginning...however i’ve become fond of your company and wish to see you well” he admitted. A small sigh and he found her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. He was stunned but rested his hands on her back, awkwardly hugging back.

”Thank you..” she whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest I’m not TOO fond of this but I also re-read it several times so my brain hurts haha.


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuhhhh update

Hi it’s only been twoish weeks and i totally died.

However my teachers basically said ”Fuck you, here’s three new projects, ad two tests coming up that you have to study for and actively pay attention to” so i didn’t have time to write in class, yay

Also got big time sad like a week before, so that’s always fun ^^

I’ll post something in a bit.


	4. Poggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick Text fic based on a dumb convo in my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 246 words, enjoy ^^

**3:14 PM**

[ _new chat created_ ]

[ **Nirene** : how did you get my number]

[ **Erron** : Miss briggs gave it to me, said I’ll need it because of the kahn’s new Arrangement]

[ **Nirene** : ah, okay. Hang on]

< _contact saved_ >

** 4:18 PM  **

[ **Erron** : Heard you got a promotion]

[ **Nirene** : Don’t call it that]

[ **Nirene** : I’m just moving ranks]

[ **Erron** : Y’know you look pretty good in a position of authority]

[ **Nirene** : ...are you flirting with me]

[ **Erron** : The depends, are you gonna flip me over your shoulder again? If so, consider it being friendly]

[ **Nirene** : I’m not gonna do that again]

[ **Erron** : Then maybe i am]

[ **Nirene** : For a Casanova like yourself, you’re not very good at romancing me]

[ **Erron** : Did you use “romance” as a verb]

[ **Nirene** : Yes]

[ **Erron** : that doesn’t make sense]

[ **Nirene** : English isn’t my strongest language]

[ **Nirene** : and nothing makes sense in the big picture, you’re over 150 years old and are still 29, I’m from a different realm, I know three gods, and two demi gods, sorcerers and demons exist, magic is a thing- you get the idea... it’s trippy]

[ **Erron** : You hang out with those kombat kids WAY too much]

[ **Nirene** : my literal job is to make sure their missions don’t go tits over ass]

[ **Erron** : How have those been going]

[ **Nirene** : they keep harassing me by using the term “poggers”]

[ **Erron** : ....]

[ **Erron** : What?]

[ **Nirene** : they refuse to tell me what it means and I don’t want to look it up]

[ **Erron** : Sounds like you got it rough]

[ **Nirene** : you sound sarcastic]

[ **Erron** : Maybe i am.. <3]


End file.
